In A Different Light
by earlienda
Summary: DMGW preHBP Severus has news for Draco, how will this change his outlook?Am contemplating turning this into a longer fic please read and review tell me what you think.


I trust you not to inform Dumbledore of this." Snape stated indicating the bottle of Firewhiskey, which now lay between the two of them "Whilst it is true that you have come of age I do not believe that Dumbledore would appreciate my plying his students with alcohol."

"Of course not Professor." Draco replied taking a small sip from his own glass still unused to the burning feeling the liquid made as it slipped down his throat

"Draco," Snape said suddenly and Draco looked up to meet his godfather's eyes. "I asked you here for a specific reason this evening," he said slowly, weighing each word carefully. "With Lucius gone it has fallen to me to help you through these last remaining years of your school career." Draco nodded unaware as to where this was heading.

"Whilst I was a close friend of your father's there were certain things we disagreed on," he paused licking his lips nervously, "you in particular." Draco kept his face passive, although this did come as quite a surprise. "Whilst Lucius may have desired for you to join the ranks of the Dark Lord – to take the Mark and show him your worth – I have always dreamed of a better life for you. A life in which you would not be forced to do the bidding of a madman." At this Draco looked up in surprise. "But…" he couldn't keep the confusion from his face.

"You thought that I was a supporter of the Dark Lord?"

He nodded mutely. "I was. Once. When I was a boy, barely older than you. My father drilled his beliefs into me. He would tell me that Muggleborns were not worthy to study magic alongside those such as myself. After a while I started to believe it, started to believe him. And, only desiring to please my father, when the Dark Lord came to power I was one of the first to take the Mark, along with Lucius." Here a slight shadow passed over his face but it was so brief that Draco could have sworn he had dreamed it.

This statement was followed by a tense silence. "However," Snape eventually continued, "I, unlike your father, saw the light. Draco," Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his own name and he met his godfather's steely gaze, "I have been working as a double agent for Dumbledore for many long years now." Draco looked at his godfather in amazement. Had he just said what he thought he had said?

"You're…"

"Working for Dumbledore. Yes." Draco finished his glass ignoring the burning sensation in his throat.

"Well, that's surprising," he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. He didn't feel disappointed by this news more pleasantly surprised. He had always thought that Snape, like Lucius, was an avid supporter of the Dark Lord. Looks like he had thought wrong.

So Snape was working tirelessly for the greater good yet still found it in his heart to hate perfect Potter and the Golden Trio. Draco smirked, almost subconsciously. He had newfound respect for his Godfather. Maybe, he found himself thinking, the world could be viewed in more than monotone, contrary to Lucius' beliefs.

Suddenly he noticed that Snape was watching him intently waiting for some kind of reaction. He nodded briefly at his godfather to show that he understood what he had been told as he poured himself another glass.

"My father believed you to be a Death Eater." Draco said finally. "Yes."

"And the Dark Lord does too?"

"Yes." Draco nodded again, impressed. Snape had been able to hide his identity from the Dark Lord, who had powers he couldn't begin to dream of. Very few people would be able to do that.

"Why are you telling me this Sir?" he asked, the thought entering his mind for the first time all evening.

"I wanted to give you a choice Draco. It is important that you know that the world can be viewed in more than black and white. I'm not one to speak ill of the dead but perhaps Lucius' death was a blessing in disguise."

At this Draco raised an eyebrow but remained silent, his brain still trying to process what he had just been told.

"Obviously this has come as a bit of a shock to you." Draco nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if you returned to your dormitory now." Snape stated and, once again, Draco nodded in ascent. Quickly draining his glass he stood to leave.

"Oh, and Draco"

"Yes sir?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone what we have discussed this evening."

"Of course not." Draco bid his godfather goodnight and left his office. Instead of going directly to the Slytherin common room, however, Draco headed in the opposite direction. He needed time to think and he wouldn't be able to do that with those two dunderheads, Crabbe and Goyle, shadowing him.

Almost subconsciously he walked the familiar path from Snape's office, down the corridors, out of the main entrance and into the castle grounds. Draco soon found himself at the Quidditch Pitch, the place he always came when he needed to think. He took a seat at the front of the stands and staring straight ahead into the darkness, allowed his mind to wander.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he suddenly became aware that he was not alone. He could feel someone watching him, someone behind him; he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head. Slowly he turned around to meet those eyes he would soon come to know intimately.

"Oh, it's you." He sneered seeing the redhead sitting watching him.

"Yes it's me, Malfoy," Ginny replied in a similar tone.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She ignored him. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I don't see what business that is of yours Weasley," he retorted knowing that he was infuriating her and enjoying the fact.

"Fine Malfoy don't tell me," Ginny sighed in irritation. "I was just being polite."

He snorted, Weasley being polite? That was a new one. "What are you doing here anyway Weasel?" he asked after a moment of silence, "Not up at the castle with Scarhead?"

"Well, what does it look like?" she asked sarcastically. "Unless I can be in two places at once then I'm pretty damn sure that I'm not at the castle with _Harry._" She stressed his name.

He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm.

"Had a lovers tiff?" he asked sneeringly jibing her, hoping to provoke a response.

"No," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy."

"Just being polite," he replied sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

"Ooh, tetchy, tetchy, Weasley. Remember to respect your elders."

"Oh just shut up Ferret face!" she replied clearly agitated, as she got to her feet, wand in hand.

Draco smiled lazily, thoroughly enjoying winding up the redheaded teenager now standing in front of him. "What are you going to do Ginerva? Jinx me? Curse me?"

She raised her wand and pointed it straight at him. "Don't push me." She said, suddenly quiet. "I'll do it."

"I have no doubt that you will but what good will that do us?" he said quietly as he stood to face her. She looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about now Malfoy?" she asked when she had finally recovered her voice.

He said nothing but took a step forward.

Ginny looked at him, a mixture of fear and…what was that he wondered? Desire, hatred, lust, loathing? He was unsure but he felt an animalistic magnetism drawing him towards it. It wasn't long before he had covered the distance between them and pulled the younger girl towards him.

"Malfoy," she started to say but he cut her off, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was violent, passionate, almost desperate, and it didn't take long for Ginny to reciprocate, pressing her body against his as his hands found their way into her auburn mane.


End file.
